Young justice -how to fall of a cliff
by AmbushImagine
Summary: The team is mysteriously kidnapped by someone familiar and after mnagaing to escape one member is left behind -Robin will her survive until the team finds him?


Yolo lol hope you enjoy this

The young justice team was as usual hanging out at the cave , when they heard a weird sound….. (pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) went the voice

"What was that!" said Miss M nervously

"Well , Wally is here so we know its not his sound raiding the soda bottles." Said Dick grinning.

"I'm standing right here you know … , and I didn't touch a soda for atleast 2 days so yeah , PASS" said kid flash pretty annoyed

(pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

"Okay….. not very comforting.." mumbled Artemis .

A few seconds later green gas has been spreading across the room and so quickly it spread that 30 seconds later the team was unconscious

"Gah!" said kid flash who was the first to recover , only to find out the whole team was in a room which seemed to have no door , but wait …. Rooms don't move and what was that whirling sound…. "OFCOURSE!" This is a van .

The rest of the team started waking up rather quick too , Miss M, Calder , and Robin were already awake or rather half awake , and Artemis seemed to be recovering ( I said seemed)

The only one that who was a little , well too dizzy was super boy but he kept on coughing from time to time .

YOU BET Wally would have rushed of to break the door but the villains weren't that dumb the team was all in chaise with a little special adittion to the chains of Superboy and Miss Martian

"Ha , Ha child's play." whispered Robin very carefully in order not to alert the villain who's driving. Slowly , carefully he used the pin like devices in his gloves to free himself of the handcuffs that looked sort off high tech finally breaking free , he rushed to help his teammates rushing to Kid Flash first and freeing him , Robin was about to start helping Artemis but Kid ruined the operation when he screamed out : "DUDE! What exactly took you see long?"

"Way to go Wally , !" whispered Robin , frowning . Superboy and Artemis regained consciousness . Althought the chains that held Superboy were special , with a great scream he freed himself of it and in a breeze helped Miss M too Artemis was the only on in chain now and before getting any help OR regaining consciousness it seemed that Superboy and Wally's screaming finally attracted someones attention because the capturer turned out to be non other than Sportsmaster and I think we all know whatsoever his deal with them .

Turned out that sportsmaster was watching the team studying EVERY move and now was ready to take action …. Superboy kicked the vans very thin layer of metal and started assisting the rest out for it was relieving that they weren't so far from mount justice .

"Superboy , take the rest out I'll help Artemis.

Said Robin

"But-" "No buts take them out aqualad isn't here to lead , he's off in Atlantis and right now no ideas available , go help them out and I'll deal with art ." " Dude you must be –"

"GO KID FLASH!" urged Robin.

"OK….."

Superboy and Kid flash helped all out in a flash and Robin was just done helping Artemis and was trying to wake her up now . "Art, wake up c'mon this is not the time to-" well hello , isn't it the boy wonder and miss Robin Hood ? " said Sportsmaster finally arriving "Please Artimes!" urged Robin . she finally woke up , and Robin finally got her to get up .

"Woah!" said Robin as a bullet was barely doddged by him . Him and Artemis were now dodging the shots

"Artemis go!"

"Are you out of your mind leave you here? No way !"

"I'll be fine I promise just go!"

"Robin you can't make me leave without you"

"You bet I can !" he said pushing her down the wide opening Superboy has made previously and in which everyone escaped through.

"Robin NO!" he could hear her say as she fell

"So , its just you and me eh , boy wonder?"

"Always wanted this fight"

"Well enjoy because this will indeed be your LAST fight "

AT THE OUTSKIRTS OF MOUNT JUSTICE

"Look its Artimes!" said M'gann M'orss .

"And she's ….. hurt." Said Wally

"Artimes , you ok ?" said the red headed speedster.

"Hello Megan ! , where's …. Robin ?"

"Ugh …. Sportsmaster is still fighting robin I … i… tried to help him but he pushed me out of the van he .. said he'd be fine" said Artemis shakily .

"Wait what? Rob is still with that pshyco?"

Miss M link us up NOW!

Said kid flash worried of his friends fate

"I .. I cant get signal.."

"But how! Their not that far from here I know it!"

"Yes well this happens when – when …."

"What ! go on when doesn't this happen?!"

"Well usually when a person is un – unconscious or severly injured

"WHAT"! My best bud is captured by a guy in a hockey mask who looks like he never took a shower!?"

Artemis glared at Wally dangerously.

"WHAT ! I-I DAH !, QUIT STARING ALRIGHT!"

"What do we do now?" said Superboy finally speaking.

"We must inform the justice league namingly … Batman…." Said Miss M

"Wha..? The bats gonna pluck your heads off their sockets when he finds out that his bird is gone missing!" said wally

"Guys im getting a slight signal lets wait a little more" said M'gann

30 MINUTES LATER

" Robin is that you?"

"Miss M? yea… its me"

"You okay?"

"AHHHHHHH"

"Robin is in pain!" she said to her team members .

"Well link us up with him!?" said Wally.

"Bud you ok?

"Heh I'm fine"

"Yea like you love being kidnapped by a hockey freak."

"AHHH..

"Robin What's going on!" cried Artemis feeling quite guilty , not only did she abandon her friend but she also got him kidnapped by her own FATHER.

"I'm ok , are you hurt im sorry I pushed you out it was the only way….."

"I'm OK the one who you should be worried about is yourself"

"Don't worry Art you know me I can escape anytime I want to … I still have my weapons on."

"But he's sportsmasters you know how he does think he might …. "

"No he won't I promise"

"Then why were you unconscious?" demanded Miss M . "

"Can we change the topic?"

"NO!" they all said in unison

"Well he does have very good skills."

"But we couldn't get your signal for half an hour!"

"Uh …. Very very good skills?" said Robin still cheered up ."

"I lost the signal …" announced Miss Martian

"AWWWWWWW Man….." said the red headed runner.

"Superboy do you hear anything"? asked Megan

"No , they must be too far away."

"That's it guys we have to do something we've got to tell Batman." Said Artemis who still couldn't stop blaming her self

BACK AT MOUNT JUSTICE….

"Aqualad! Your back!" said Artemis

"Yes , but I can not stop resisting the fact that it is quite strange that Robin is not present here ."

"Well he – " hesitated Wally

"Sportsmaster has …." Tried Artemis

Aqualads' eyes went wide open and his mouth dropped in surprise

"This is not to be taken easily" he declared.

"We must assist him in every way possible , we can not let the youngest of us stay captive ."

"Have you linked him Miss Martian ?"

"Yes , I did he said he was ok but he was unconscious for half an hour and then I lost the signal ."

"We must inform the Batman as quick as possible."

"I'm not doing the talking .." said Wally at once

"I shall talk to him … he is my responsibility as leader and his missing is my responsibility as well. How did this happening hope he has not decided to run ahead recklessly.."

"NO , he saved me he could have gone but he said he'll be fine and that I've got to go." I didn't want to go but he pushed me out the van….and – "

"Van? That is it we must inform the league now he is MOVING ."

Aqualad typed something on the main screen.

Batman's face as usual in a serious tone showed up .

"What is it team we were right in the middle of a meeting here."

"Batman this is very important and cannot be delayed." Said Aqualad

"What is it Kaldur?"

"See for yourself batman."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Batman carefully inspected the room 4 other grim – looking members of the team were sitting on the couches .

"Where is Robin?"

The others let out a sigh.

"Batman it was my fault….." said Artemis finally

Batmans eyes were wide open in surprise

His mouth dropped open slightly … and maybe just maybe through that mask of his , they could see the serious look finally fade away and a new , depressed look formed.

"WHO!" he cried anxiously.

"S-sportsmaster.."

"Well track him!" said the Dark Knight hurriedly .

Aqualad opend a secondary screen and tried to track robin .

A map of Happy Harbour appeared

They tried to track Robin with the gps he always had with him but strangely there was nothing …. Mark at all showing where on earth is Robin …

"Why…" said the dark knight very depressed at the moment

"I'ts all my fault … if only I had stayed with him he would be fine and both of us could have escaped but …"

"I also take part of the blame for I should have been there when it occurred"…..

"Don't blame yourself he never would have wanted you to feel guilty.." comforted Megan….

"Hello Megan! I can try linking him again!"

("Robin can you hear me?")

("Miss M ?")

("Robin!")

( "Yea it's me )

("W-where are you?")

(" I don't know … I – I think I'm somewhere in Washington….")

"M'gann link me up with him just the two of us.." urged Batman.

"Ok …. I 'll try…."

("Dick?")

("Bruce?")

("Are you alright Dick?")

( " I'm ok dad ")

Hearing the word 'dad' made batman even more desperate to find his foster son.

("We can't track you where's your gps?")

(Sportsmaster took it awaya along with my utility belt AND my gloves..")

"Sportsmaster rid him off his weapons .."

("We are coming to find you")

("I'll be counting on that.")

("Good job for keeping calm son ")

("Thnaks dad")

"I'm sorry I lost the signal"

"It's alright "

Batman disappeared off the screen .

"Where is he!? " said Wally

The teleport answerd him

Recognized , Batman B-04

"Oh …"

"We must , find Di- I mean Robin."

"I'm sorry Batman I know it's hard for you to lose your partner.."

"Partner? Hahahaha he's his adopted son !" said Wally

"Uh – oh ….. um oops?"

Batman stared angrily at Wally as if to say , "Way to keep a secret!."

"SON?" said everyone surprised .

Wally looked at Batman , he nodded to him to continue .

Well his real name Dick Grayson , and his family used to work in haly's circus …"

It was all clear now! That's why he acted so weird when they were on a mission there!

"His family died , actually murdered….. "

Gasps spread over the room , expect for superboy.

"He and his family preformed on the trapeze and it looks like the murderer untied a screw cuz never 5 minutes of the show , all his family died expect for his uncle who was paralyzed for ever and couldn't take care of him .. so Bruce adopted him and to bring the guy who murder his family to justice … well , he became Robin."

It was all so crystal, clear to the team now , so THAT'S why he had such great acrobatic skills ….. THAT'S why he live with batman it all so clear …

Now they were all so worried and there was nothing they could do …

Suddenly , without any warning Sportsmaster's face appeared on the screen.

"Why isn't it the team the Batman and … Artemis.. heheh? "

Artemis looked away.

"Aren't you missing your little bird boy? Aww you wouldn't want the bird the fall off would you?"

"What have you done to him!" howled the Dark Knight

"Why , me and Cheshire decided to be fair and let him go …. But- every bird deserves to fly … right?"

Gasps echoed mount justice now because , there hands on a metallic pole was Robin he was hanging there only his hands on the think metal pole on the top of an atleast 400 m …..

"Now , Now you wouldn't want the bird to fall of would you? Because the cat is waiting for it down the cliff here's what I want you to do ….. surrender ALL OF YOU the team and the league and maybe the boy wonder will have a chance then …"

"Batman this is not possible the league and team can no sacrifice themselves this easy …. " whispered Aqualad .

"Don't batman , it's a trap , you know that!"

Sportsmaster stepped on robins right hand making him let go…

"uh…"

"Hold on Robin!" said KF

"Don't keep my waiting …. Bird boy , or you!?"

Robins other hand slowly started slipping…

"I'll come if you let him go!" announced Artemis

"NO I didn't save you there for nothing Artemis I'll manage !"

"Why so you can suffer the same fate as your family!" broke out Artemis surprising even herself.

"Out of surprise .. Robin let go of his and all that was left to do now was pray..

"NO!" cried the team and Batman

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly Sportsmaster caught his hand .

"Deal , you come , he goes but come ALONE .

"Artemis , I'm never forgiving you for this .." said Robin

"And I'll never forgive myself if I don't do this….." she replied

Sportsmaster disappeared .

"Artemis , are you crazy! You can't go alone "

Said Miss M .

"Chill , Sportsmaster won't hurt me … I mean it was my fault that Robin was Captured and I gotta go ."

"But-"

Recognized , Artemis B-07.

30 MINS later.

"Sportsmaster let Robin go! "

"If you insist !"

An unconscious Robin lay beside Sportsmaster , he was coverd in small , but deep wouds and bruises all over , Sportsmaster took him by one hand and held her above the cliff .

"NO! " you wouldn't dare!"

"Think so ?" he said evily letting the hand slip a little .

"Dad I'm here! Now let him g he , didn't do anything to you!"

"But I've got what I want and that's what matters …"

Within a second , he let go of Robins had and he was falling down the 400 m cliff ….

"NO!" cried Artemis her eyes getting watery …

"She stepped back .. and then ran down the cliff only to find Robin bleeding terribly but luckily he landed ON the van … directly into the drivers seat after busting through the roof . That seemed a bit hopeful…

"Robin … Robin….. please wake up…..c'mon please this is not the time for this " she said her eyes getting very watery now.

1 HOUR LATER

Recognized , Artemis B-07

Recognized , Robin B-01

Hearing 'Robin made the team relived a great deal , but the shock they got was when they saw him…. His body was stiff and filled with bruises , he had a deep wound in his chest and there were only 2 conditions he may be in …. Dead , or Unconscious

Batman ran up to his greatly injured or dead , foster son and started pleading "Dick please wake up … wake up . "YOUR TEAM NEED YOUS ! I – I need you.." he said his voice trailing of , the team surrounded the two they all look very desperate but there was almost no hope at all …..

3 HOURS LATER

"Bruce I think he's…."

"Ssshh Wally!' said Megan

"Bruce got up giving his son one final look and decided he was gone…

*cough* *cough* "Dick! I was so worried don't EVER do that to me again …." Said Bruce .

"Robin …. I- I 'm so sorry its all my fault…" Artemis said

With all the energy he has left , he smiled at Artemis and said :

"Don't worry I'll manage ." Bruce hugged his son and told him they must go home…

"Lets go…" he whisperd

The team went up to him and inspected him giving him pats before he went and in the end it turned out that the most precious thing Bruce Wayne has got , was his adopted son , Dick grayson and that's how it'll always be .


End file.
